The transmission of electricity for power and electrical signals for communication is accomplished through conductors or wires. Wires are spliced, or linearly connected, at various locations and for various reasons. Among other reasons, wires are spliced to increase the functional length beyond the length available on a single reel and to effect a repair in a case of breakage. The process of splicing wires typically involves removing an electrically insulative coating from the end portions of two wires to be spliced together. The uninsulated portions of the two wires are next twisted or clamped together in electrical contact and the bare twisted portions of the contacting wires are enclosed within an insulating cover.
When such a splice is formed with wires which will be exposed to the environment, two effects may occur and potentially harm the integrity of the splice. One such effect is the infiltration of water under the insulating cover which can create an electrical short circuit between two or more parallel wires and interrupt power service or interfere with signal continuity. Another such effect is the degradation of the insulating cover of the splice by exposure to heat and ultraviolet rays from sunlight. This degradation can eventually cause the insulating cover to disintegrate, thereby exposing bare portions of wires to physical contact with each other or to a moisture-caused short circuit as mentioned above.
Furthermore, a splice is frequently subjected to physical stress, or tension. Considerable tension is inherent in stretching a wire between successive suporting poles. If the integrity of the splice is based entirely on the strength of two wires being twisted together, excess tension may cause the splice to come apart. A failed wire splice, either due to a short circuit or a separation, will cause an inconvenience and a possible danger, incurring time and expense to repair.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a wire splice enclosure which protects the splice from ambient moisture.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a wire splice enclosure which protects the splice from damage due to radiation exposure.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a wire splice enclosure which protects the splice from tension damage.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.